


Zip Me Up

by Caighlee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationship, M/M, Sam broke his leg, Sam doesn't know who he is exactly, Tumblr Prompt, before Tall Tales, boyfriend of sorts is helping him out, i don't even know really, not much real slash, reflecting on Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caighlee/pseuds/Caighlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's broken his leg in a hunt the night before and Gabriel (though he's not known as Gabriel by Sam and Dean) has to dress him. Hurt/Comfort because it's 'Gabriel' reflecting a bit on Sam and wanting to take care of him. Implied slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zip Me Up

Gabriel liked Sam in numerous ways. When he was silent and studying a text, when he was hunting and all sharp edges and a bit frayed, when he was in the car laughing with Dean (though that didn't happen much anymore), when he was stretched out on the bed bone tired, when he was gasping underneath Gabriel's hands, when he was sure and steady above Gabriel … He never really thought about Sam and what his  _clothes_  did to him though. Because really, it was  _plaid_.

He was thinking about it because Sam broke his left leg and needed help dressing the mornings until it was completely healed. Dean swore that he wasn't going to do it, not needing to see more of his brother than he had to. Ridiculous because they  _grew up_ together and probably caught each other in different states of undress. Gabriel didn't really care.

He often saw Sam in different states of undress but he often just snapped clothes away when they were too occupied with other things. It was something different to be watching the redressing of Sam's skin.

He pressed his palm to Sam's bare chest, keeping him in bed as the human tried to stupidly get out of bed. He rolled his eyes and he stood in front of Sam; not moving until the human told him where his clothes were (Sam had a … thing about Gabriel 'uselessly' snapping things into existence).

First it was the boxer-briefs that he had carefully removed last night so they could have 'So-freaking-happy-you're-alive' sex. They slid up Sam's thighs and hugged his skin. Then it was the jeans, loosely hanging off his hips until Gabriel pulled the belt tight around his waist.  
Gabriel pushed Sam's hands away to slip the grey undershirt over his head and onto his arms. He wanted to take care of Sam for once, like he should have done last night. It pulled tight over Sam's chest and hung loose over his stomach.

Gabriel licked his lips and swallowed. Sam furrowed his brow slightly in confusion. Gabriel shook his head and gave him a small smile as his hands grabbed the plaid shirt.

He offered it to Sam like a jacket. It gripped at his biceps once his arms were in completely. Gabriel started to slowly button up the shirt, letting his fingers linger to rub small circles on Sam's chest.

Gabriel kneeled on the floor and slipped Sam's socks onto his feet, noticing that a hole was starting to form on the bottom. Gabriel would have to snap a few more into existence for him and Dean since they were as stubborn about buying clothes as anything else.  
Gabriel had to work the knots on Sam's shoes for a minute, the man having never really bothered with them before.

As he stood up Gabriel pressed a kiss to the corner of Sam's mouth. He pulled away with a smile and smoothed the lines away from where they settled between Sam's eyes, shaking his head slightly.  
He pulled on Sam's arm, bringing him to his feet, and wrapped an arm around his waist, taking almost all of his weight.

"Let's get you out there before Dean starts throwing a fit."

"Da-" Gabriel shook his head and lead Sam out of the door. One day, one day Sam would know who he really was. The question would be just how he'd go with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Canon divergence because this is before they even meet the Trickster and Gabriel is with them. As the end implies, they do not know who Gabriel really is - Trickster or Angel. Slight head canon of mine that Sam met Gabriel before and had a relationship with him. I'm just playing around and in no way, shape, or form do I own/have control of Supernatural.


End file.
